guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes' Ascent (mission)
'' "Tombs" redirects here. For the PvE section now present at that location, see Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings.'' Overview The tournament (former location being Tomb of the Primeval Kings) is a continuous knockout tournament consisting of battles of teams from all territories which starts in the Heroes' Ascent. Unlike the Random Arenas, Guild versus Guild, or the Team Arenas, there are multiple levels, and a good amount of team communication is required if you expect to continue on to the final level (Hall of Heroes). Winning matches in the tournament is the only source of fame, which in turn determines a player's rank. The tournament is also the only source of Celestial Sigil drops in the game. As with other PvP areas, defeating opponents and winning maps gains you faction. Getting There #Map travel to the Battle Isles (Great Temple of Balthazar) from Lion's Arch or Kaineng Center. #Enter the Random Arenas by talking to the Canthan Ferry Captain on the Isle of the Nameless #Fight in the Random Arenas and win 5 consecutive matches. This will "unlock" the Team Arenas for all characters of the same account. #Fight in the Team Arenas and win 5 matches (not necessarly consecutive). This will "unlock" Heroes' Ascent for all characters of the same account. #Once unlocked this way, you can map travel to Heroes' Ascent any time. The Tournament The party size in the Ascent is 8. There are 4 henchmen to recruit, which means there have to be at least 4 human players. Upon entering the mission, there is a short PvE part of defeating the Zaishen Order. This map can be used to gain morale boost, the faster you beat the Zaishen, the more morale you get (see the maps below for details). Be aware that the Zaishen carry Resurrection Signets. After the short PvE part, several consecutive victories are needed in order to reach The Hall of Heroes (if you lose a match you will be out of the tournament and will have to restart from the beginning). Each battle takes place on a different map, where the order in which the maps are played and the number of maps played vary greatly. Indeed, it has been known for only the PvE part to be required before The Hall of Heroes is reached. These factors are decided based on the success in the PvE part and the amount of teams currently taking part in the tournament. If you win the tournament by winning the Hall of Heroes match, you may stay and defend the Hall from other attacking teams. The different types of maps include different winning objectives: *Death Match *Capture the Relic (Capture the flag) *King of the Hill Heroes' Ascent maps * Heroes' Ascent (PvE - 1 team) * The Underworld (Deathmatch - 2 teams) * Burial Mounds (Deathmatch - 2 teams - designed for 6 teams) * Broken Tower (King of the hill - 2 teams - designed for 3 teams) * Scarred Earth (Deathmatch - 4 teams - designed for 6 teams) * Unholy Temples (Capture the Relic - 2 teams) * Dark Chambers (Deathmatch - 2 teams) * Courtyard (King of the hill - 3 teams) * Sacred Temples (Capture the Relic - 2 teams) * The Vault (Waiting area for Hall of Heroes - 1 team) * Hall of Heroes (King of the hill - 3 teams - designed for 5 teams) After the PvP Extreme Weekend the number of teams participating in many maps was decreased. Note #1: It is very rare to see every map when ascending to the Hall of Heroes, instead skipping maps, sometimes directly from Heroes' Ascent all the way to the Hall of Heroes. Chances of a "Hall Jump" can be greatly increased by purposely ending a match around 30 seconds after the last Hall of Heroes battle ended. Note #2: It is also possible only two teams fight in the Scarred Earth and the Courtyard. Note #3: 5 wins in the Hall of Heroes gives your territory favor. If you win and your territory already had favor, you will keep it and other territories will have to start all over again from 5 wins. Winning For winning in all battles in the Heroes Ascent you gain faction and fame points. Winning in the final round of the tournament, called Hall of Heroes, affects the PvE world as it determines which territory has the Favor of the Gods. The winners also get a random drop of high class loot, including celestial sigils and gold items. ''Note: Every 6:00 minutes there is a battle won in the Hall of Heroes ''Note #2: You can get up to 40 fame per win in the Hall of Heroes '''Fame per Consecutive Win' Fame and Rank * Hero: Rank 1 (25 fame) * Fierce Hero: Rank 2 (75 fame) * Mighty Hero: Rank 3 (180 fame) ( Deer Emote ) * Deadly Hero: Rank 4 (360 fame) * Terrifying Hero: Rank 5 (600 fame) * Conquering Hero: Rank 6 (1,000 fame) ( Wolf Emote ) * Subjugating Hero: Rank 7 (1,680 fame) * Vanquishing Hero: Rank 8 (2,800 fame) * Renowned Hero: Rank 9 (4,665 fame) ( Tiger Emote ) * Illustrious Hero: Rank 10 (7,750 fame) * Eminent Hero: Rank 11 (12,960 fame) * Kings Hero: Rank 12 (21,600 fame) ( Phoenix Emote ) * Emperor's Hero: Rank 13 (36,000 fame) * Balthazar's Hero: Rank 14 (60,000 fame) * ...Hero: Rank 15 (100,000 fame) Notes *The competition is much harder in the Ascent, and achieving a Hall of Heroes win is something many long time Guild Wars players have not yet managed. *Teams taking part in the tournament often use very elaborate builds, which depend on various interactions between different players' skills and actions. *Getting to the Hall of Heroes can often take a very long time. Experimenting with different builds and finding a winning strategy will probably take many hours, days or weeks! *Heroes' Ascent tournament is long! Successful teams which get to the Hall of Heroes and hold it a few times can spend several hours just on one run. *As in other gameplay modes, vocal communication through Ventrilo or Teamspeak can make the difference between winning and losing. *New players can have a hard time finding a group because of rank "discrimination." * Most people go in with guild members, which means "on the spot" teams of seasoned players are hard to find. Most "on the spot teams" consist of inexperienced players who may not lead the team past the first map. Category:Missions